Tiberius
Tiberius is a character featured in the Chaos story of Treyarch's Zombies mode. He can be heard in the map IX from Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Biography Tiberius is a member of The Order and the master of Remus. Tiberius complained several times to his apprentice to stop his personal work and start performing his tasks. He also warned Remus to return the Prima Materia he stole from the High Priest's vault for his shield. However, Remus continued his work and, without his master's approval, presented to the High Priest a design of Blade Pillar traps based upon the work of Tiberius. Furious, Tiberius reported to the High Priest that Remus stole from his vault leading Remus to be punished and immured alive inside the walls beneath the arena. Letters Letter #1 "Remus —— I have told you before: quit fooling around with these prototypes of yours. You are my apprentice, not the Master. You have much to learn and in time you will. If the High Priest were to see this shoddy, hackneyed work and believe it was mine he would have us both thrown to the Tigers. You will quit this practice at once. Focus on the work assigned to you. I have also heard a rumor that a satchel of ̶P̶r̶i̶m̶a̶ ̶M̶a̶t̶e̶r̶i̶a̶ was stolen from the High Priest's Vault. If you are responsible for this, if you were planning to use it for this ghastly shield, this is your chance to return it and suffer no consequences. The matter will be forgotten. This is your only chance. ''--Tiberius''" Letter #2 "Remus —— The status of the Body Pit is unacceptable. We are expected to keep it reasonably cleaned and maintained. Look at this! It is a mountain of corpses! The odor has consumed the temple and can be smelled up the stairs to the towers! How are you allocating your time? There are walls that must be scrubbed, floors that must be washed, tigers that must be fed. It seems as if you are always here yet no work is being done! Put down the pen. Pick up the mop. Get back to work. ''--Tiberius''" Letter #3 "Remus —— It has come to my attention that you went behind my back and presented an idea for a Blade Pillar Trap based on my own. I have been told you made some modifications that quite impressed the High Priest. He wanted to commend you for your good work. Unfortunately, the ̶P̶r̶i̶m̶a̶ ̶M̶a̶t̶e̶r̶i̶a̶ has not been returned to the High Priest's Vault as instructed. I had no choice but to inform him you were the one who took it. He is deciding your fate now. I know it was you. All you do is draw in your journal. You cannot be bothered performing basic tasks. You think this work is below you. You are not willing to learn. You are not willing to listen. You go behind my back. There are consequences for your actions, Remus. What happens next is your own doing. ''--Tiberius''" Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies Characters